Autoradiographic studies were made on enzymatically dissociated atrial myocytes to examine the DNA synthetic response of atrial myocardium to left ventricular infarction. These studies showed that increased DNA synthesis, manifested as increased labeling of myocytes with tritiated thymidine, occurs in atrial myocardium as a response to left ventricular infarction.